The Short Straw
by Miss Nox
Summary: Alphia. The SO3 guys draw straws to see who has to spend the night with Albel the Wicked... and Sophia gets it but is this a loss or a win, and why is he looking at her like that? V.Mature.


**The Short Straw (an Alphia story)**

_sex warning_

"What the hell are you looking at?" the gruff samurai snapped, as he noticed the innocently curious pair of eyes peeping over to him every now and again from the other side of the inn room.

_They'd all drawn straws for an hour in secrecy as the aggressive man from Airyglyph stalked off to find prey to pick on, probably some children or elderly, Nel remarked, who he could mock and/or humiliate, or unsuspecting ruffians too willing to fight anyone that they wouldn't realise who they were dealing with._

_Sophia didn't see what the big deal was, but she joined in none the less, whoever got the short straw would have to spend the night with Albel the wicked. Despite his name of fear and his grumpy, sulky, pugnacious attitude, Sophia still wasn't sure what the big deal was, but it all seemed so harmless and innocent, it wasn't like he knew, and she certainly didn't expect to lose._

_But she took it with grace when it came- her team mates noting with admiration how calm she seemed. Then she noted how her supposed friend Fayt Leingod ran after his room mate, Maria Traydor. She expected this would happen. Now that they were on their little adventure, it seemed she was far too boring compared to all the exotic, powerful women in the group. She was just the old childhood friend._

_She huffed, hands on hips, as she was left alone._

"_Fine! I don't care!" Sophia pouted, when a chill went down her spine and a rather scarecrowish, dishevelled looking man strode pass her, like she was invisible, with a dark red glow in his eyes like some vampire._

She gulped as he noticed her looking his way. "Well wench?" he frowned, not bothering to even sit up, arm behind his back, chest exposed, head and eyes both in her direction, pressing a relentlessly overbearing force down on her.. She gulped again.

"N-nothing… my eyes were just wandering," she replied quickly, timidly, to which he narrowed his eyes and glared before looking away in a huff.

"Well stop looking at me!" he hissed, letting his hair once more fall over his eyes as if to ignore her completely.

Sophia couldn't help but notice that besides his black under trousers, he had nothing on and lay over his covers, the two long strands of hair captured in bandage trailing over his exposed body. For someone who hated being around others and closed himself off in an aura of doom and despondency, he was being mighty open in her presence.

Looking at his muscled yet thin form so uncovered and bare sent a chill down her spine, as if seeing him like that reminded her that she was also laying over her covers. She shifted, kicking the covers under her and then pulling them over, fidgeting until her back lay over the soft white pillows and the soft lily blankets were neatly spread out over her body.

"So," came the same low voice, surprisingly whispery, and she looked his way again to see no more face, but a subtle grin over his face, "you got the short straw this evening," he chuckled softly, looking aside for a reaction and laughing at it- her eyes had almost popped out of her head.

But then she relaxed. Laughter, Albel Nox actually laughed at her- a real honest laugh, his hand placed over his stomach from the laughing. And when he could finally stop, he looked to see her smile.

"That's not it…I like you… I think you're nice," Sophia beamed, until he stood and took a step towards her- which in their rather small room was enough to bring him half way across the room.

"Then you don't know me very well…" Albel grinned lustfully. "But I can't tell you how pissed off I've been getting waiting for you to get that damned short end,"

He _wanted_ her to get the short straw?

And he smirked at her confusion, drawing in close now, actually sitting by her side, his bare chest moving towards her body, his eyes freezing her, his claw staying limp and his right arm rising up to hold the shoulder closest to the rest of the room. His head was now above hers, her eyes looked over his frantically, searching for some hint that he would be gentle, but finding none.

"Now you're mine for the night," he grinned again, to which she found her vocal cords betrayed her and she could not speak, her limbs failed her and she could not resist.

She drew in a nervous breath.

Her eyes closed, as her lips puckered, expecting a peck but receiving nothing of the sort- his moving lips touched hers and forced them open, working away at them first in a small motion so absorbing that she hardly noticed that his good hand had slipped inside her shirt and was working on sliding it up and off- it was already over her waistline. And then pushing in his tongue and catching hers, letting her play and explore his for a brief moment before taking her whole mouth as his.

Her eyes had clamped shut- she was terrified yet excited, she was reluctant yet anticipating. And when his touch over her skin as his fingertips proved too much, she trembled with fear and moved slightly.

But he sensed her try to move aside timidly and he reacted to regain complete control, his claw finally moving and claws digging into the headboard, so she was essentially trapped within him.

"You're not going anywhere," he stated briefly, possessively- his body pushing her back against that headboard and then making her slip down inch by inch as their first kiss became an instant second.

Her night dress was now over her shoulders and one swift movement removed it- a small noise of horror coming from her as he pressed his chest against hers, his body was over hers, his knees either side of her waist.

When he did kneel up and let their lips part, he licked his lips and looked her body over hungrily, which had formed a thin layer of moistness, making her whole body silky- his fingers pressing into the soft skin playfully, the flat palm of his gauntlet claw pressing over her mouth as she went to object, the claws twitching menacingly over her cheek.

He let his hand run across her naked body, first to her stomach, and then up to the breasts, a muffled sigh coming from his claw as his fingers tickled around each one, teasing her and watching her eyes beg desperately for him to slide a thumb over one of her nipples, making her wait with cruel humour to prove his control.

When his hand slipped down towards her inner thighs and brushed against the sensitive skin there, a sound of disappointment escaped her lips, silenced as his head lowered and his hair fell over her, obscuring her limited vision as he kissed one of the nipples softly to meet her pleas and then sucked it, hard teeth grazing over it as it hardened- her taste of earth and heaven making his mouth water for more- so he let her mouth go and let her hands grab his hair.

"A-Albel…" she tried to whimper, as a finger edged its way closer towards her clit, tormenting it with promising closeness but always moving away, getting nearer each time and closer to the soft tufts of hair that quivered.

He moved up, his eyes meeting hers as she blushed, her hands leaving his hair and left redundant and longing until he leant down to her neck to make marks on her skin. And her trembling fingers moved over his shoulders, revelling in the sensation until his fingers finally rewarded her, pressing over her vagina and massaging it until it turned wet.

"Ah-!" she called out, grasping into his shoulder blades with her nails until he grunted his disapproval and sat up again, brushing his hair out of his face and deciding that he had exercised enough patience and restraint.

"Don't expect me to be gentle," he warned her, moving to take off his leg wear and letting her see the large erection that had formed due to the waiting and little panting noises she was making. He chuckled at her shock, "you're such a virgin," he grinned, as shaky fingertips moved out to touch it, a rather pleased smile as he failed to hide a moan at the touch.

When she went to hold it, he caught her hand and pressed it to the side, with a rather final expression- touch me later- sex now.

She swallowed nervously at this look, until a soft kiss calmed her- but what a clever distraction, for just as he built up that kiss, something probed her and slid in with ease, and then nothing could stop him. She shrieked loudly, his fingers clamped over her waist and lifted her, making her arch her back as the first few movements sliding the incredible heat in and out, further and further, let him inside.

"Nearly there," he whispered with an almost whimpering satisfaction, as she winced at the pain and held onto him for the pleasure of him inside her, "there, I've got you now," he grinned.

His knees touching the mattress and hips beginning to thrust at her powerfully, his mouth catching any wakening screams- at first his body remained close to hers, ad then her knelt above her and thrust at her quickly, hand and claw bracing over the headboard.

And what was he doing- he was exposing himself to her now- and her ever curiously obstinate fingers met his skin instantly, brushing over it in awe in between her gasps and cries of ecstatic pleasure.

"Albel--!" she squealed, as he became harder and quicker, moving vigorously, without reservation about the hot liquid that poured over her and the soaking sheets, the seeped into and filled her with heat. "God- god Albel-! Oh my god!"

"You're all mine," he claimed, holding her hips to ride her in his insatiable lust, not recognizing her pleas for him to stop, not registering a virgin's limits- only taking all he could as his piston drove her mercilessly, his lungs emptying as he blasphemed at the girl in all his implacable thirst, tasting her by smothering his lips with her skin every now and again. "Mine, mine, mine," he smiled thoughtfully, between kisses.

And as he finally lost composure and lost all the control he once had over himself- listening to her beg and only taking more in his assault, he looked down at her and her fingers desperately grasping the sheets, before grinning, "shall we keep going?" he teased as she wheezed out pleasure noises of surrender and defeat- he had won this endurance test.

"S-stop- I c-c-!" Sophia pleaded through her joyous sobbing.

He let her sink down to the mattress finally, rearing on her with a few final massive pushes and panting. He did not leave her, he rested over her and pushed forward to keep taking from her as he recovered, knowing in a kind of martyr's delight that each push was torture for her parting and her aching insides.

"M…master-!" she wept softly, as she clung to him and felt him leave her after more touching and letting him reap her body for each pleasure he could submissively.

He grinned widely at this remark. "What?" he smirked again, kissing her lips gently to offer a truce. "That's right, I did promise you," he chuckled, turning and laying down, lifting her from her own bed to push her down so her hands were gripping the mattress either side of her hips, her face mere centimetres from his erection, which was now pulsing and fed but yearning for more greedily.

He smiled slyly at her confusion, and slid a more than sensual finger into her mouth to demonstrate, letting her practice on it and yet take much interest in this love making, really getting into it.

"You like that? Wait until you taste the real thing,"

She was now so full of him, covered with his sweat and surrounded by his presence, that she didn't notice how she worshipped that finger, how it had become her master in its own right. He stared down at her with a glimmering approval, until he noticed how good she was getting- enough practice.

"Save it," he ordered, placing that very hand over her head and making her open her mouth to his erection, a tongue sliding over it first and the mouth surrounding it- too new at the domineering sensation of taste and forced submission to know how to make him wait, giving him everything he wanted, lapping up everything and sucking.

When he wanted more from her, he pressed his hand down over her head and wouldn't let her come up for air until she had given him enough. Eventually she got the idea, she only came up for air when she desperately needed it- not knowing how long she had been doing it and how long he had been moaning and then sighing in relaxed satisfaction.

"When we defeat that creator- I'll miss this," he grinned widely, looking up in bliss at the ceiling as she sucked, gasped and lapped up, pressed hard against it around it- without a chance of refusing or complaint.

If he fell asleep, with his heavy arm over her, she wouldn't have the strength to lift herself- and wouldn't Albel have pleasant dreams for once.

He looked down at her again as each movement became less effective, to show that the erection was calming down. Finally he allowed her back up to him, kissing away what was left around her mouth before laying her over him, his hand brushing over her back and caressing under her shoulder blade, her hands grasping onto his shoulders.

He cradled her in his arms and rest the side of his face over hers.

"Lets do this again," Albel grinned, his mind wild with ideas, "and I won't hold back because you're a virgin," he added, listening to her gasp in shock.

She lay sprawled out over his body, hands pressing into his chest, hot flushed cheek pressed against it.

"But… I might not get the short straw again…" Sophia was full of sadness.

"Who said anything about straws?" he asked, as a gentle claw lifted her chin. "We've just rendered their little game obsolete," he was triumphant.

* * *

**MissNox:**

That went ok, I have a massive writers block at the moment but managed to let out a piece of meaningless juicy sex of Alphia goodness... I'm suprised it wasn't AlbelxFayt (sorry to scar some Alphia fans after maybe a probable nice read) or even SephirothxCloud... but I can't think of what to do about my series stories at the moment and there's no point splitting hairs about it... it'll all come eventually.

Where did this idea come from? I have no idea... I think I just had to find some way for Sopha Esteed to be the one to be in Albel's room... they don't get any contact to work on in the game except in battles (sad face) unlike the Peterny scene for F&A- so I kind of stole it and used it for an Alphia... (guilty face). Hope you enjoyed it and didn't think it was too smexy!


End file.
